


Smoother Than Silk

by TheBrokeZane



Category: Twisted (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 13:52:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBrokeZane/pseuds/TheBrokeZane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lacey gets a Danny approved bikini wax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoother Than Silk

**Author's Note:**

> Don't judge me too harshly! I hope you enjoy!

Lacey was feeling a little naughty. A lot naughty, actually. Being with Danny had awoken a beast inside of her. She never knew that she was this extremely sexual and sensuous person. Maybe it had to do with the fact that Danny was extremely hot, and she could barely control herself around him. The boy was sexy from the top of his head to the bottom of his feet. And not only was he sexy, everything he did was sexy. She got horny watching him do his homework, play a video game, even pump her gas. Lacey found herself wanting to jump on him all the time. His soccer games and practices were the absolute worst. Seeing him run around that field was the ultimate turn on. Even when he was sweaty, he was sexy.

And his hair. His hair might possibly be the thing she likes the most. It didn't matter whether it was in a bun or down. His hair was fucking sexy. She loved just running her hands through it and twirling it around her finger. She especially loved grabbing it when his face was buried between her legs, eating her unconscious. She never knew a guy could get that much satisfaction just from eating pussy. But Danny did. She sometimes wondered how he got that good at it considering her pussy was the only one he has ever tasted. She was afraid to ask though. It didn't really matter though. Danny pleased her in more ways than one. But he was a pro at that.

So since he admired and devoured her pussy ever chance he got, she decided to surprise him with a gift. She knew how much he loved her pussy and she knew he would love the surprise he was gonna get. Lacey decided to get a Brazillian bikini wax. She knew it would hurt like a bitch, but Danny's reaction to it would be worth it. So she made an appointment at the Total Eclipse spa. 

Lacey arrived at the spa full of nerves. She had thoughts of backing out, but decided to go ahead with it. She was sitting in the waiting area eager to hear her name called so she could hurry up and get it over with. 

"Lacey Porter?"

Lacey gets up to greet a cute blonde woman wearing a black robe with a white moon and the words 'Total Eclipse' printed on it. She shakes Lacey's hand and introduces herself. 

"Hi, I'm Emily. Follow me."

She takes Lacey into a beautifully decorated room. Everything in the salon was black and white. Lacey was coincidentally taken to the 'Lace Room'. There was one wall that was white and covered in black lace. For some reason, the room calmed her fears a little. There was a plush white robe laying on the black table. 

"Take everything off below the waist, and I'll be back in a minute."

Lacey gets undressed and gets on the table. The crinkling of the white paper under her makes her nervous again. Emily knocks and enters back into the room.  
"Are you nervous?"

"Extremely."

"Well I'll try to be as gentle as possible. I can turn on some music to help relax you if you want."

"Yes, please."

After what seems like an eternity, Emily finally finishes the waxing. It really wasn't that bad. When Emily leaves, Lacey feels the results. She can't help but get excited herself. She can't wait to see the look on Danny's face when he discovers her surprise. Lacey heads home to get ready for her wild night with Danny. She puts on a dress and decides to forego any panties. She's feeling that sexy and free. She picks Danny up as they head to Johnny Cakes. Danny notices the huge grin on her face as he enters her car. He leans over to place a kiss on her lips. 

"Why are you so happy?"

"Can't I just be happy to see my hot boyfriend?"

"Are you only with me because I'm hot?"

"Of course not. But it helps." Lacey giggles before pulling off heading to the diner. They walk in and Lacey slides into the booth first. They start to look over their menus. They both decide on cheeseburgers and a basket of onion rings to share. Lacey feels Danny's hand rub up her thigh. She grabs his hand and moves it to her pussy as the waiter approaches. Danny is shocked and rendered speechless at what he discovers. He's so shocked, Lacey has to order for them. As soon as the waiter leaves, Danny turns to her to find a satisfying smirk on Lacey's face.

"Lace, you aren't wearing any panties. And your pussy feels smoother than silk."

"You like?"

"Yes, I like. I wanna run out of here and eat that instead of this food."

"Well, you'll have plenty of time to do that later."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

They eat their food and leave the diner. They both can't wait to get to Danny's house. Thank God Karen isn't home. Danny practically runs to his bedroom. Once there, he immediately takes her dress off and puts her in the bed. He can't help but stare at her completely bare pussy. He can't get undressed fast enough. He climbs on the bed and gets on his knees and slowly opens her legs. The sight is almost too much for him to bear. He has seen her pussy countless times, but this is new and totally different. It's the prettiest thing he has ever seen besides her. He marvels at the sight before him. And Lacey feels extra sexy just laying with her legs sprawled open before him. She reaches down and pulls her lips apart. Thst is all Danny needs to break him out of his trance.

He makes his way to her pussy and dives in. He licks her entire v shaped region then focuses on the pure gem that is her clitoris. He sucks and nibbles the swollen pink nub feverishly. He then moves to suck and lick her lips. He can't get over how smooth and soft her pussy is now. Lacey's pussy is quivering, but he isn't done with her yet. "Turn over."

Lacey happily obliges thinking he's going to fuck her from behind and that's her favorite position. But the feel of his tongue on her asshole makes her yell out like never before. She can't believe he's actually licking her ass. But it feels so good. She has to bury her face in the pillows to muffle her screams. When Danny is finished devouring her nether regions, she feels him smacking his dick on her ass. He then enters her slowly, and fucks her at that pace. He gradually increases speed and is digging her out wonderfully. He's grabbing her ass to match her thrusting back at him. He can feel her pussy walls tighten around him. She's close so he can climax with her. She starts to whimper and he can feel the flush of fluid mixing with his own. He unloads in her and pulls out slowly. He collapses on his side and pulls her close him. They both need to rest before round two.


End file.
